guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regen/Degen energy skills quick reference
Sort order Why sort this list by profession? That sorting isn't immediately obvious with the articles current structure. I would suggest either resorting entirely alphabetical; or insert sub-headings for each profession, breaking up the list and making the sort order more obvious. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) Rename? Why is this named "Energy recovery quick reference", when it includes regen, degen, gain, and loss? This article should be renamed to something more appropriate, or the multiple lists broken out to their own more appropriately named list articles. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) :my response is at Talk:Energy#category, further more, i only planed to have the energy re/degen on this page but someone else went and added the gain and loss before i could add the qr for it. Its just a simple matter of finding a good name for the re/degen and instant gain/lose of energy articles. -- Xeon 10:28, 16 January 2007 (CST) Energy Regeneration The duration and modifier columns are mixed up. This is template stuff, of which I have no experience, so I don't know how to switch them besides changing the column names, which causes discongruency with the energy degen table. Zaboomafoo 14:01, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Swapped. --Fyren 01:17, 9 February 2007 (CST) List in need of Expansion There are some key skills missing from this list such as: Channeling, Balthazar's Spirit, Essence Bond, and Bonetti's Defense. I'm sure there are more, but those come to mind off the top of my head. Good work, but please continue compiling a complete listing. The Zen Warrior 10:52, 1 March 2007 (CST) Zen :None of those are regeneration or degeneration, which is what this list is for. Perhaps it should be renamed. --Fyren 15:04, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Or rather it could have a third table with such skills like that. I would appreciate such a list as I'm trying to come up with some kind of build that would require Energy Recovery instead of Energy Regeneration. The article, after all, is called "Energy recovery quick reference". --66.56.228.102 12:33, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::i did add those gain/loss skills to the list about a month ago, and i agree that they would fall under the energy recovery title, but no matter. they were moved to a new list at Gain/Lose energy skills quick reference. — 10:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::ive gone ahead and added a see also section with a link to the gain/lose page. will do the same to the other page linking here. — 10:40, 6 March 2007 (CST) Very nice work on the Gain/Lose quick ref :) Kudos on your considerable effort which benefits all of us; too lazy to do the same!! The Zen WarriorZen Spirit Channeling Why is spirit channeling under Energy Regeneration? It has to do with health regen/degen. Dagaran 16:28, 16 April 2007 (CDT) : /doh Nevermind, saw my error. =P Dagaran 16:29, 16 April 2007 (CDT)